1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, in particular, a semiconductor device including a three-dimensional arrangement of memory cells and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor device may include memory blocks. The memory blocks each may include memory cells to store data therein. To improve an integration of the memory cells, the memory cells may have a three-dimensional arrangement. In this regard a memory block stack may include alternating vertical interlayer insulating films and conductive patterns. Additionally, the memory cells are respectively connected to the conductive patterns.
To improve an integration of the memory cells forming the memory block stack, the memory block stack may have an increased number of alternating vertical interlayer insulating films and conductive patterns. In this case, there is a need for a stable division for the memory block stacks as a height of the stack increases.